


Their little secret

by LekanAk



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LekanAk/pseuds/LekanAk
Summary: Robin is very intrigued by what kind of a person Zoro is and hopes to start a budding friendship or even more with him





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 **

The ship rocked side to side violently as the storm outside continued to rage on. Today had been exactly the same as the past few days the crew had had for almost a month, non-stop raining along with thunderous clouds which continued to roar loudly. The straw hat pirates were completely unaffected by the storm however as they had already been used to the typical weather on the grand line. Fortunately for them they had many distractions which they used to pass the time between each island. Some such as Robin and Zoro took leisure from solitude while others such Franky and Brook took enjoyment in spending their time with the rest of the crew. It was only a matter of time before someone decided to break their solitude in ship to fully enjoy their time on the ship.

  
“ YOU SHITTY MOSSHEAD!” Sanji shouted at the currently sleeping swordsman “ It’s your turn to take guard so get your lazy arse up.” Zoro immediately got up ready to take watch while wanting to exercise his blades by slashing the stupid cook for disturbing his peaceful sleep in such a manner. He quickly suppressed the thought from his mind knowing that to be the greatest swordsman he must never lose focus or show weakness through emotional instability. He took his three swords and two barbells before heading to the crow's nest of the ship.

He sat there for a moment thinking about what sort of training he would start with. He had then decided at that moment to simply just do some weight lifting. After all he needed to be alert while taking watch. He had only started his reps when he was shortly disrupted by Robin( the archaeologist ). “Oh, I'm very sorry. I hope I’m not disturbing you. I just came up here to read if you don’t mind” she said in her usual calm voice as she started to exit. She was then stopped by Zoro’s hand which felt hard but welcoming. “You can stay if you wish to, ” he replied while parting his hand away from hers. Her hands, unlike his, were soft, and smooth which practically almost made him not let go. Robin blushed and then ended the silence which filled the air with laughter and a few words. “Thank you swordsman. I’ll try not to disturb you, ” she ended it off with her usual smile but only this time it wasn’t the fake one she showed everyone else. He blushed at the fact that she didn’t hide her emotion from her. The two of them then sat back to back making small conversations and an occasional joke or discussion to lighten the mood. During this period of time, Robin and Zoro became better friends.

 


	2. Their little Secret

** Chapter 2 **

The moon had faded out the sunlight replacing it with its own moonlight. A cold breeze swept across the ship and there was a light water current which the ship could easily move through. Robin couldn’t help but to shudder and shiver as the wind blew over her face and then the rest of her body.

She had come up to Zoro in a light t-shirt and some shorts forgetting about the weather. She had only been intrigued by the solitude in which Zoro had placed himself in. She didn’t care that she was dressed inappropriately as long as she could do what she came for. She had been interested for the past few days in Zoro. In fact, she often wondered a lot about her friends but not in the way she pondered about Zoro. He was truly an interesting man. He was a strong man with a very built and chiselled body while he was also a soft person who respects his friends and their choices. He was also always willing to help his friends even if it didn’t benefit him. He was the kind of person Robin would have wanted to always to spend her time with. Even though she had already started a feel a certain way about him, she wasn’t sure about what he thought of her. To be honest she wasn’t really sure that she had strong feelings for him but she at least had feelings for him. Hopefully, those feelings would grow and flourish into what she wants someday.

“...563, 564, 565,566,567,568-”Zoro was cut off as noticed Robin glancing and giggling at him. “Huh…Is something wrong?” he asked the woman who was pretending to read her book. He had easily noticed how off focused she was on her book. “Oh no I’m just admiring your training and your strong body” she teased while chuckling a bit. He immediately blushed and looked away trying to pretend he didn’t hear her. Only she could say something like that with a straight face, he thought.

Robin had finally decided that instead of reading, she would spend the night trying to tease him. He was extremely cute while he was fluttered or embarrassed. This was one of the things she found attractive about him. She loved his reactions.

Zoro started yawning as he slowly lost consciousness. He, seemed to have overused his body. His head would have hit the floor if it weren’t for Robin's lap conveniently in place. She gasped as he fell soundly asleep on her creamy smooth legs. She didn’t question it and smiled happily at him. He was also cute when he was asleep she thought to herself.

Robin took a moment to admire Zoro fully while he was asleep. He looked so much more handsome and matured in his sleep and he looked younger compared to the way he acted. Robin had become truly attracted to him in the short space of nearly a night. She couldn’t help but trace the long scar that ran deep diagonally across his chest. She had then moved her fingers over to his face and around his green rough hair. At this very moment in time, she wanted to kiss him but it took every ounce of strength not to. She leaned closer to his face feeling his hot breath and watching his face carefully. She looked at the scar on his eye and contemplate at it. There were so many things she wanted to know about him and she just wanted him badly.

The first rays of light were emitted as the sun started to slowly but gracefully travel over the horizon. The swordsman, who had been in deep sleep was now starting to come back to life. The first thing he had noticed upon his arrival back was that he was Robin's lap. The second being that both of them were only a breath away. She smiled as she greeted him a good morning. The swordsman had wanted to run away from the situation but knew it would rude if he did. If he was correct then he had passed out during his watch and she had taken over. It didn’t explain why he was on her lap but he didn’t question it. He was actually secretly happy about it as it was one of the best sleeps he had ever gotten upon joining the straw hat crew.

The archaeologist spotted the hint of joy from Zoro and took as another opportunity to tease the waking man. “I see that you had a wonderful sleep on my lap” she teased knowingly. Zoro ,this time, couldn’t defend himself. She had seen his almost hint towards the enjoyment he got from her lap. He never used to worry about what people told him but for some the reason, the archaeologist had him on the ropes.

Some time space in Zoro’s mind  
Why was he so shy and kept blushing in front of her? Why did he always care what she thought about him? Why did he always enjoy or even seek her company bout sought no one else? Could it be that he may have had feelings for her? Maybe she was just being a good friend.  
No! He did not want to accept that. He had just realized why he did all these things. He wanted her and never wanted her to leave her side. Now seemed like a good time to confess to her. Even though she had control of this situation, he could take control of it if he confessed to her. He really was hoping that all her teasing was just a flirtatious act to try to win him. If it were then he had already played into her hand.

Back to the present   
Zoro quickly thought of a way to handle the situation and control it. He knew that he couldn’t take any more of her teasing. He quickly grabbed her pushing her close to him. “ Well I did but…” he was unable to finish his sentence. Robin astonished giggled and said “but you’d rather have more” she joked around. Zoro couldn’t say it. He couldn’t confess to her. He had never been nervous around anyone but he felt really different now that he was with Robin. Zoro was never much of a good speaker and he always let his actions do the talking. So within that moment, he held out her face and went for a kiss. Their lips touched for a couple seconds before they both pulled out of the kiss to take a breath. Zoro looked sincerely at Robin looking for an answer from her. Surely she felt the same way has him. Robin, after the kiss, immediately knew what he was asking of her. This was what she had wanted from the very beginning. She was able to see Zoro ‘s question through a short kiss such as that. She then returned her answer with a longer heartfelt kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull out and just kept their lips tightly pressed together. Zoro's lips looked like they might have been hard but to her surprise were soft which made love for him and her want for him increase. They finally pulled out to take a breath and they sat there for the rest of the early morning arm in arm. They eventually had to leave upon hearing Sanji's breakfast call. Robin and Zoro had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the crew so it wouldn’t be a distraction to the rest of their crewmates.

 


	3. Their little secret

**Chapter 3**

 

  
“ Nami Channnnn, Robin Channnn you’re breakfast is ready, ” He said holding two plates of smoked salmon with a side dish of pancakes and a serving of syrup. He had delicately placed the food in front of the girls while he started preparing food for the men. Usopp looked at the girls’ plates in astonishment “Wow are we really that much good food?” He asked as he licked his bottom lip. Sanji sighed as he placed the men's food on the table. He had fried them each a small amount of egg with some bread on the side. Usopp and ,Luffy looked dissatisfied at their breakfast. Zoro on the other hand, who sat next to Robin, had started eating his breakfast. Of course it wasn’t as great as the ones he gave Nami and Robin but food is just food. Zoro didn’t value food as a way of enjoyment or passing but to fill his hunger. Alcohol, on the other hand, was Zoro's way of passing time and enjoying himself. Zoro at that moment finished his food. He got up and looked at Robin before he left to the main deck.

Robin soon followed giving the excuse that she wanted to eat her breakfast in the open air. She then accompanied her love to main deck where they sat together by the railings. Robin decided to give him one of her pancakes as she had realized that his serving was especially smaller than everyone else. He took a bite from it and gave the rest back to Robin. He wanted to her to enjoy her luxury breakfast. Zoro continues to watch her eat still fascinated at what had happened earlier in the morning. He had decided at that point in time that his lust had not been fully fulfilled. Robin had also wanted more from him in the morning but they could not have continued. In those few last moments, Robin had finally finished her meal.

They had then spent some time talking until suddenly Robin grabbed a hold of his hand and the next thing he knew he was running across the ship with Robin. This was slightly out of character for Robin. They had then suddenly stopped in front of the bathroom suddenly. “I want to continue what we were doing this morning but I’m just too tired so let’s take a bath instead” she, said with a blush on her face. Zoro was intrigued by this idea and wanted to take a bath with Robin It wasn’t enough to fill his lust but it would feel good. Robin walked in while still holding onto his hand. She made sure to carefully lock the door behind in case anyone were to walk in. They had the entire bath to themselves.

Robin started to undress while Zoro went to get a towel for the both of them. His jaws almost dropped when he saw her slender figure and her smooth soft skin which increased his lust for her. Zoro started to undress as she entered the large bath. The room itself was more of an entire Jacuzzi only with two taps inside of it. This was of course used for group bathing. Zoro finally got in with her and felt a lot of tension lift of his shoulders as the heated water soothed him. He placed his arms around Robin so he could feel her naked body much better. He didn’t plan to have sex with her yet but he enjoyed some innocent fun. As a response to his movement, Robin got up and sat on his lap. She faced him so she could see all of his embarrassment. Once again they started to kiss. Robin’s hand were immediately trying to caress his chest and his back. Zoro could feel her enormous breasts pressing against his bare chest and her creamy thighs resting on his own leg. Robin moaned slightly as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer while not pulling out of their kiss. Robin could feel his tongue trying to break through into her mouth. She immediately let her tongue free to roam around. Zoro and Robin’s tongue were now interlocked in a battle for which one was going to dominate. They both pulled out of their kiss a minute later breathing heavily. This kiss wasn’t anything like the one in the morning. It was a passionate kiss which lasted way longer and felt better for the both of them. After regaining his breath, Zoro decided to go back for another kiss only this time his lips dotted around her body until it finally settled on her chest. Robin suddenly started kissing his body as well. They were about to engage in another long kiss until they heard an extremely loud knock on the door.

“Who’s in there? Whoever it is please hurry up. I want to take a bath” the voice spoke gently but loudly. “ Nami…Sorry, I won’t be long,” Robin replied as she heard the footsteps dissipate from the doorway. Zoro and Robin had to cut their fun short once again. Robin and Zoro started to dress. “ Sorry to cut this short, ” Robin said as she smiled at him. Zoro gave a smile back and kissed her on the lips before they exited the bath.  
“I don’t mind. We can continue again when we can, ” Zoro had replied.

Zoro and Robin's relationship was a quiet one and a relationship which wasn’t noticeable. Of course, they had their occasional mischief but after a few days, they decided to take their relationship slowly so they could get to know more about each and spend more time. This hadn’t totally gone unnoticed. Nami, the ship’s navigator, had started to notice how Robin and Zoro always had lunch together and how they had suddenly become closer. She had then vowed to find out what was really going on.

Before the end of their dinner, Zoro had volunteered to take watch again for the night and Robin also decided to volunteer. Nami knew, of course, that this wasn’t just coincidence. She would really find out what was going on with the two of them. “ I’m getting a bit tired now, ” Nami said as she made a fake yawn in an attempt to leave the kitchen and hide by the deck, “ I’m going to go bed now. Zoro, Robin wake me up if those clouds change,” pointing out of the window.

“ I’m gonna hit the hay early since we're docking tomorrow morning, ” Sanji had said after Nami. One by one they all started to leave until it was just Robin and Zoro left in the kitchen. Zoro got up taking Robin’s arm. He smiled before they walked hand in hand to the crow’s nest.

The sunlight started to dissipate from the horizon signaling to them that the night had come. Robin started deeply into his chest as they both sat down. Zoro had noticed and decided he would tease to pay her back for all of her teasing. “ Watcha staring at, my amazing body, ” he said.  
“ Am I not allowed to enjoy the presence and wonderful body of the man I love, ” she chuckled after teasing him. She had taken control of the situation and now Zoro was blushing. This was a battle he didn’t want to lose. He then quickly made an effort to reply to her message “It only depends on whether I get to see your beautiful body, ” Zoro was now in control of the situation as he noticed a hint of red on Robin’s cheek.

Her face had turned red and she knew that he now had her under his control. She didn’t wanna go down this easily nor did she expect to go down easily. She then quickly thought of a risky to plan to help in her situation. “Do you want a drink, ” her soft voice willed him to look towards her and focus his attention on her lovely body “ I’m going to go down to grab one.” She chuckled one last time before she headed down towards kitchen for two bottles. Robin was in luck as she had only found two bottles left in the store. Everything had been coincidently to her favor. She had first wanted to get him into a playful mood before she could toy with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this extremely short chapter. Next one is definitely gonna be wayyyyyyyy longer.


End file.
